


25,550 Days

by look_turtles



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks about Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25,550 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: Hunger

Steve stared out of the large window in Tony's bedroom. The sky was a deep red and it reminded him of that old saying 'red sky at night, sailor's delight', but Steve didn't have anything to be delighted about.

He brought the glass in his hand up to his lips and Tony's scotch burned as it slid down his throat. He knew he couldn't get drunk, but damn if he wasn't going to try, _again_. Even though Bucky had been died for over seventy years it had been only a few months to Steve. Although Steve felt sure that even if he had been awake for all those years he would still miss Bucky. Especially today.

Steve once sat down with a piece of paper and a pencil and figured out that he had been stuck in the ice for twenty five thousand five hundred fifty days. Steven knew he had been asleep for a long time, but seeing the number written on a piece of paper had been a bit of a shock. He had quickly balled up the paper and thrown it away. If only he could have gotten rid of the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach so easily.

Steve felt Tony come up behind him and put his arms around Steve's waist. Steve leaned into the embrace and let the smell of Tony's mint scented shampoo surround him.

'You want something to eat?' Tony asked.

'What?'

'You haven't eaten anything all day and I thought even Captain America gets hungry. I make really good omelets.'

'Maybe later,' Steve said and Tony kissed his temple.

After Tony left, Steve stood in front of the window. As the setting sun turned the sky dark Steve raised his glass and said to himself, 'Happy birthday, Bucky'.


End file.
